super_smash_bros_for_wii_u_and_3dsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki
'''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki''' Pretty much all Nintendo fans are familiar with the Super Smash Bros. series, so prepare for the fourth installment of one of the most popular video game series of all time. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!!! Characters: '''Nintendo''' / '''HAL Laboratory, Inc.''' / '''Pokemon.''' / '''Creatures Inc.''' / '''GAME FREAK inc.''' / '''INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS''' / '''SEGA''' / '''CAPCOM CO., LTD.''' / '''BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.''' I own absolutely nothing involved with Nintendo or any other companies affiliated with this game. '''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI!!!''' '''THIS WIKI BELONGS TO JAXON BRYCE NOBLES. THANK YOU.''' '''Characters''' '''Veterans''' '''Mario''' '''Donkey Kong''' '''Link''' '''Samus''' '''Kirby''' '''Fox''' '''Pikachu''' '''Bowser''' '''Pit''' '''Pikmin & Olimar''' '''Luigi''' '''Peach''' '''Toon Link''' '''Sonic''' '''Marth''' '''Zelda''' '''King Dedede''' '''Lucario''' '''Diddy Kong''' '''Yoshi''' '''Zero Suit Samus''' '''Sheik''' '''Charizard''' '''Ike''' '''Captain Falcon''' '''Newcomers''' '''Villager''' '''Megaman''' '''Wii Fit Trainer''' '''Rosalina and Luma''' '''Little Mac''' '''Greninja''' '''Mii Fighters''' '''Palutena''' '''Pac-Man''' '''Lucina''' '''Robin''' '''Possible Characters''' '''Jigglypuff''' '''Mr. Game & Watch''' '''Wario''' '''Falco''' '''Wolf''' '''Mewtwo''' '''Ness''' '''Lucas''' '''Ganondorf''' '''Meta Knight''' '''R.O.B.''' '''Ice Climbers''' '''Snake''' '''Shulk''' '''Chorus Men''' '''Dark Pit''' '''Bandana Dee''' '''Mach Rider''' '''Dixie Kong''' '''Ridley''' '''Ghirahim''' '''Karate Joe''' '''Chibi Robo''' '''Isaac''' '''Assist Trophies''' '''Andross''' '''Ashley''' '''Chain Chomp''' '''Color TV-Game 15''' '''Dark Samus''' '''Devil''' '''Dr. Wright''' '''Elec Man''' '''Hammer Bro''' '''Isabelle''' '''Knuckle Joe''' '''Lakitu and Spinies''' '''Lyn''' '''Magnus''' '''Metroid''' '''Midna''' '''Mother Brain''' '''Nintendogs''' '''Samurai Goroh''' '''Saki Amamiya''' '''Shadow the Hedgehog''' '''Skull Kid''' '''Starfy''' '''Takamaru''' '''Tingle''' '''Waluigi''' '''Pokéballs''' Abomasnow- Arceus- Bellossum- Chespin- Darkrai- Dedenne- Deoxys- Eevee- Electrode- Entei- Fennekin- Fletchling- Genesect- Giratina- Gogoat- Goldeen- Inkay- Keldeo- Kyogre- Kyurem- Latias- Lugia- Meloetta- Meowth- Metagross- Mew- Moltres- Oshawott- Palkia- Snivy- Snorlax- Spewpa- Staryu- Suicune- Togepi- Victini- Xerneas- '''Stages''' '''3DS Stages''' Battlefield Final Destination Gerudo Valley Spirit Tracks Super Mario 3D Land Arena Ferox Nintendogs Kid Icarus: Uprising Find Mii Tortimer's Island Rainbow Road Boxing Ring Prism Tower Tomodachi Collection Jungle Japes Wily Castle Green Hill Zone '''Wii U Stages''' Battlefield Final Destination Town and City Skyloft Boxing Ring Wily Castle Wii Fit Studio Garden of Hope Pilot Wings Pyrosphere Windy Hill Zone Mario Galaxy Palutena's Temple Kalos Pokémon League Mushroom Kingdom U The Coliseum Halberd '''Bosses''' '''Confirmed and possible bosses in the game''' '''Master Hand'''- was possibly confirmed in the 3DS trailer '''Crazy Hand'''- first appeared in Melee and has been brought into Brawl, so we can probably expect to see him in the next game. '''Yellow Devil'''- has been confirmed for the Dr. Wily's Castle stage. '''Ridley'''- may appear as a boss because of Sakurai's tweet about the Pyrosphere level " an enemy from samus's past may appear at any moment." He was also teased in a Nintendo Direct. '''Dark Emperor'''- has been confirmed for the 3DS stage Find Mii. '''Smash Run''' Smash Run Power-Ups '''Speed'''- A green item resembling a boot. Known to boost dashing speed; may also boost walking and air speed. '''Jump'''- A yellow item resembling a wing. Increases jumping height, also appears to increase falling speed. '''Attack'''- An orange item resembling a boxing glove. Boosts power of all normal attacks. '''Special'''- A red item shaped like a starburst. Boosts power of all special moves. '''Arms'''- A purple item resembling a sledge-hammer. Increases strength of projectiles, item attacks, and throws. Is is unknown how this distinction operates on special moves that involve projectiles, items, or throws. '''Defense'''- A blue item resembling a generic shield. Makes it more difficult to launch characters; it is currently unknown whether this is an increase in weight or a decrease in knockback taken (which may also result in flinch resistance). Smash Run Enemies '''Mario Universe''' Banzai Bill Bill Blaster Bullet Bill Flame Chomp Giant Goomba Goomba Hammer Bro Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Lakitu and Spinies Magikoopa Shy Guy Spike Top '''Kirby Universe''' Bonkers Bronto Burt Gordo Parasol Waddle Dee Plasma Wisp Shotzo Tac Waddle Dee Waddle Doo '''Kid Icarus Universe''' Boom Stomper Bumpety Bomb Clubber Skull Daphne Flage Lethinium Mahva Megonta Minicutie Monoeye Nutski Orne Reaper Skuttler Souflee Zuree '''Pikmin Universe''' Bulborb Iridescent Glint Beetle '''Pokémon Universe''' Chandelure Cryogonal Gastly Koffing Petilil '''The Legend of Zelda Universe''' Cucco Darknut Octorok Peahat Poe ReDead Stalfos '''Sonic Universe''' Eggrobo '''The Subspace Emissary''' Glice Glire Glunder Mite Poppant Roturret Subspace Generator '''Metroid Universe''' Kihunter Metroid Reo Zoomer '''Donkey Kong Universe''' Kritter Tiki Buzz '''Megaman Universe''' Mettaur '''Ice Climber Universe''' Polar Bear '''Pac-man Universe''' Pooka '''Rhythm Heaven Universe''' Sneaky Spirit '''Find Mii Universe''' Yellow Ghost '''Items''' Barrel Capsule Crate Rolling Crate Beam Sword Fire Bar Home Run Bat Lip's Stick Ore Club Star Rod Drill Arm Fire Flower Gust Bellows Killer Eye Ray Gun Steel Diver Super Scope Banana Peel Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-omb Bombchu Boomerang Bumper Deku Nut Freezie Gooey Bomb Green Shell Hothead Master Ball Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Pitfall Pokéball POW Block Power Bomb Screw Attack Smart Bomb Smoke Ball Spring Team Healer Urina X-Bomb Back Shield Bunny Hood Franklin Badge Lightning Bolt Metal Box Poison Mushroom Rocket Belt Starman Super Mushroom Superspicy Curry Timer Food Fairy Bottle Heart Container Maxim Tomato Assist Trophy Cucco Dragoon Golden Hammer Hammer Hocotate Ship Sandbag Smash Ball Soccer Ball Warp Star Bullet Bill S Flag Treasure Chest '''Leaks''' '''Crashandcortexs Leak'''- A pretty legitimate looking 3DS stage list. This may look too technical for some people, so just read what's after stg. Here are the stages. stg.3dland, stg.balloonfight, stg.boxing, stg.brainage, stg.chapter11, stg.endpoint, stg.faceshoot, stg.ferox, stg.floralia, stg.fourside/dx, stg.garden/dx, stg.gerudo, stg.goldplains, stg.hyrulejo/dsb, stg.icemountain, stg.inishien/dsb, stg.izumi/dx, stg.jumpusagi, stg.junglecoast, stg.kraid/dx, stg.lounge, stg.miarecity, stg.mtdedede, stg.mutecity/dx, stg.osohe, stg.pacmaze, stg.pura/dx, stg.quest, stg.rainbowroad, stg.resortisland, stg.sectorz/dsb, stg.senjo, stg.skyroad, stg.sr388, stg.tomodachi, stg.tundra, stg.train, stg.vegaspalace, stg.wariotaxi, stg.wily, stg.yoshicloud, stg.yoster/dx, stg.zoness '''Jumpman Leak'''- 40 characters, Mewtwo, Lucario, and R.O.B. return, Dixie Kong, Mii, and Jumpman are Newcomers, Snake is cut, Bowser Jr. Is an assist trophy, there is a Tetris based stage, and the Cannon Box from Super Mario 3D World is an item. '''Naryol Leak'''- 42 playable characters and Ridley is not one of them and neither is King K. Rool. This leak talked about how Sakurai is aiming for uniqueness. That's basically it. '''Neoseeker'''- This leak is solely based on the fact that Waluigi is an assist trophy. The leak stated that Waluigi, Richard, and Tails are assist trophies, Shulk, Mii, Bandana Dee, and Sabure are playable, and Yveltal and Arceus are pokeballs. It also stated that Sector 4(Metroid Fusion) is a stage, there is a new stage from the upcoming "X", there is a new stage from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze, and there is a new stage from Wonderful 101. '''PukurinMaii Leak'''- this leak states that Halberd from Kirby and Prison Island from Xenoblade are Wii U stages and World Tournament from Pokemon will be a 3DS stage. The Newcomers are Rosalina, Little Mac, Mii, Shulk, a red head girl from Fire Emblem, Pac-Man, and Palutena and the Veterans are Mewtwo, Ness, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Ganondorf, and Falco. '''Rosalina X'''- It says that 4 characters are cut and Captain Falcon is returning. '''[http://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._4#Other_apparent_changes Extra Additions to Game]''' Random Tripping has been removed from the game. Character Customizations for different move sets for characters Many characters have different movement and attack animations when facing either direction, so they face the screen more often. Depending on exact animation details, this may mean that some attacks may behave slightly differently when they interact with each other from different directions. Damage percentage numbers are no longer a solid color, instead appearing as a metallic gradient, and pass through green and yellow colors instead of fading straight from white to red as damage increases. The smoke trail effect produced by characters taking high knockback seems to have been replaced by a colored trail of light. [[Category:Browse]] '''SAKURAI IS A TROLL'''=